


Day 11

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Stitches, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Upset Tony, determined Peter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 11. Stitches.Tony really wished he could figure out how they had ended up here.





	Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! I haven't dropped out yet!! Don't worry, I definitely will be finishing this. 
> 
> Anyway!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

11\. Stitches.

Tony really wished he could figure out how they had ended up here.

It had been a simple mission, a scouting one at that. Look for suspicious activity then leave - not look for suspicious activity, get attacked, fight your way out, get out and end up trapped in a dingy motel with a basic medical kit and a kid with a huge cut on his side.

Why did he even agree to Fury's suggestion if bringing Peter along?

Oh yeah - it hadn't really been a suggestion. He just went along with it because Peter thought it would be cool.

"Hey Tony?" Peter whispered from where he had flopped into the bed. His face was pale, and Tony was worried to see he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. "I don't think I'm going to heal quick enough." While saying that, Peter peeled back his top, showing the deep cut which was bleeding sluggishly.

"Shit." Tony breathed. This made things all the more awkward. Peter had been cut with a knife which had clearly been made specially for super humans. Somehow - and Tony wished he knew how - it had managed to make the wound heal at a normal rate, which was nowhere near quick enough.

The motel room they had ended up in was not exactly sanitary. The carpet was slightly yellow and stank of something Tony wouldn't name, and even the beds looked like they hadn't been cleaned in a while. Every surface was covered in about an inch of grime and the entire room was cast in a sickly glow, from the lightbulb trying to shine through its own personal layer of dirt.

If Peter's super healing couldn't keep up, then he could very easily get an infection from a room like this. Which left only one option, Tony would have to do it the old fashioned, normal human way.

"We need to figure out a way to close up my wound." Peter said.

Tony tried not to wince. No 15-year-old kid should be talking about how they have to close up their wound before they bleed to death. To make matters worse, it was true.

"I'll see if there's a first aid kit around here," Tony said standing up and walking towards the nearest cupboard, "don't move."

Peter nodded in agreement, checking his healing process once again. No change, Tony noticed in the corner of his mind.

It took a couple of minutes, but Tony managed to find the bare essentials of a first aid kit. It didn't seem a grotty as the rest of the room, but Tony still wasn't very happy about putting it anywhere Peter. Peter's rapidly paling face however told him that he didn't have time to be picky. Beggars can't be choosers.

Tony managed to find a candle so quickly lit it, figuring out the basic amount of sterilisation would have to do. He really didn't want to do this, but he also knew that he had to.

"Ready kid?" He asked, walking over to where Peter was still sitting.

Peter nodded grimly and pulled his shirt up, just as Tony had expected the wound hadn't changed at all, there were no excuses left on why not to do it.

Tony carefully passed the needle he had found in the first aid kit through the candle flame a couple of times, before threading it. He wished he could give Peter some pain killers, but they didn't have any with them, not to mention Peter would probably burn right through them.

"Hey, this is probably going to hurt, I'm sorry." Tony muttered as he brought the needle up to Peter's side, a silent mantra of _i have to do this _being the only thing keeping him from throwing down the needle and giving in. He just wanted to pull Peter into a hug, yet he had to do this. One glance at Peter's tense face did not help, he had to do this, but he could honestly not think of anything worse.

"It's ok, I know. It has to be done." Peter replied slowly. He still looked terrified, but now a new emotion had filtered its way into his eyes. Determination. Clearly Peter was determined to not let Tony know how much this was going to hurt, in that case, Tony was going to have to do his best to make sure this didn't hurt any more than it had to, and also to make sure Peter didn't get an infection out if this.

With a deep breath, Tony started his stitches. As soon as the needle pierced his skin, Peter tensed, but he didn't cry out or let any emotion onto his face, somehow that hurt Tony more. Peter was being so brave, he was only 15, he shouldn't have to be so brave.

Not for the first time, Tony cursed himself for dragging Peter into this life. Even though part of his brain assured him that Peter would have found his way in anyway - that Tony was just giving Peter better tech and reducing his chances of death - Tony still blamed himself. He cared so much for Peter, and the fact he could just be a normal teenage boy tore at his heart day after day.

Tony kept on going, gritting his teeth as he sewed in and out. He wanted to stop, every atom in his body was screaming at him to stop, but he had to do this.

"You ok Peter?" He asked. He knew the answer would probably be a 'fine' but truthfully be a 'nope', so he didn't know why he even bothered asking, but he felt he needed to say something to distract from the pain heavy air in the motel.

The needle did another stitch, and Peter flinched, letting out a pain filled breath as he did so. Tony felt his heart clench at the whimper coming from Peter. Just 2 stitches left, he could do this. They could both do this.

As soon as the last stitch was done, Tony let out a relieved breath. All done. He had never been so relieved to finish something.

"Ok, all done." He told Peter. Peter let out a responding sigh in relief. It still upset Tony, no 15-year-old should have to sound so relieved about not having to be in pain any more. No 15-year-old should have to have a wound stitched up with no pain relief in the middle of a dirty motel room but here they were.

"Thanks Tony." Peter mumbled, laying down. Tony didn't try to stop him, Peter probably needed the sleep after the amount of pain he had just been in, they would try to head home in the morning, after Peter was feeling better and after Tony had gotten over the fact he had just had to stitch his kid back up. Yeah, that was going to give him nightmares for weeks.

But that was a worry for later, that and how they would actually get out -for now Tony just focused on Peter's gentle breaths and getting some rest himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
